


【GaloLio】小夜曲／Our Serenade

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [20]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－回憶不再以天為單位計算，濃縮在月和年裡的情感溢滿了胸腔。加洛看著少年熒紫色的眼睛幽幽地閃動，笑著說：「我也一樣，比如『第一次』用人工呼吸來點燃火焰什麼的，」他支起手臂，湊到少年唇邊親了一下，「當然，不是人工呼吸的也是。」「呼呼……那我真是幸運。」里歐看著青年那雙藍色眼睛裡帶些狡黠的光，抿起了嘴角——無論是因為生命被拯救，還是在那之後所延展下來的、這長長的道路。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 2





	【GaloLio】小夜曲／Our Serenade

這裡是廣闊的、一望無際的田野。

枝頭已掛上碩果的玉米株，在明亮的陽光和藍天下如同一片黃金波浪鋪在綠的海洋上，讓坐在皮卡車後車廂上的加洛和里歐不禁都睜大了眼。

烈焰救火隊工作覆蓋的區域，集中在規劃得四平八整和局部因未重建而仍然支離破碎的普羅米波利斯市區。眼前這樣的田園風光對於不常遠行的他們來說，確實是新鮮體驗。

駕駛座上的梅斯沒有回頭卻已猜到後面兩個年輕人的反應，他將車窗開到最大，伸出手臂在車頂拍了下，然後比了個拳頭手勢，顯然對這片和自己的辛勞有關的景象很是自豪。

這是由坎羅和梅斯聯合一群原燃燒者組成的農業協會在大半年前貸款購下的荒地，經過開墾過後直接投入農用和商業活動。

認真回想開墾過程還是頗諷刺的。

古雷.佛賽特名下的集團在這兩年內陸續被沽清，涉及技術的部分則收歸國有，其中那些原計劃在外太空開發農業的技術實屬尖端，因此在翻新這片荒地時用的器械，事實上不少都來自佛賽特和他那些染血的科學家們。

烈焰救火隊的雷米和露琪亞向坎羅和梅斯推薦這些技術時，「瘋狂燃燒者」的兩位原幹部的表情稱得上五味雜陳。

倒是里歐彷彿早有預料一般，很平靜地接受了前輩們的推薦，理由就如他自己所表述的那樣：「只要同伴們能過得好就行。這些技術本身沒有問題，問題在於如何使用，由什麼人使用。」短短的幾句話就讓坎羅咬牙切齒的神情緩和開去。

——用來形容「技術」的話語，對於「火焰」又何嘗不是適用的呢。

……

加洛在車廂裡站起身，腳掌下是皮卡車的引擎在微微震動，車身偶爾因地面的不平整而小小地顛簸。

「玉米田兩邊顏色不太一樣唉。」

「這裡的田還很新，暫時沒做太複雜的規劃，直接分成三個區域：這邊是甜玉米，另一邊是田野玉米，屋舍旁邊還有種植蔬菜的溫室大棚。」因為工作和生活的繁忙，里歐跟加洛一樣是初次親身前來這片田野，但一直遠程關注著開墾進度，對整體規劃很熟悉。

「東邊的玉米顏色更深，看上去已經可以收成了。」加洛將手架在車頂的鍍铬欄杆上，看風將里歐長長了的青金色髮絲吹得飄逸，心情大好。

「東邊的田面積小一些，種的是夏末就成熟的甜玉米，靠人手和小器械就能完成。等到秋季天氣更乾燥的時候，西邊那片田野玉米才會豐收，到時候會改用大的器械收割。」少年注意到他的視線，下意識地捋了捋頭髮。

坎羅從副駕駛座裡探出頭，大而皇之地無視只在市區通用的交通規則，大聲地說明：「甜玉米會賣到農市集和學校，田野玉米收成之後，梅斯組的物流車隊會把貨運到附近的食品加工廠，再加上議會給的農業補助，收入還不錯哦！」語氣頗為得意。

「哦！你們真的很厲害！」加洛也大聲地朝前方的兩人喊道，里歐笑了起來，起身站在青年身邊，沒有言語。

帶著速度的風迎面吹來，夏季午後的陽光在空氣裡注入了熱度，視野所及之處是田野特有的明亮色彩。這是最接近自然的農業文明景象，看似野生，卻充滿人類的氣息。

加洛抬起手摁住了里歐被風吹得飛揚的頭髮，然後低頭用下巴蹭過了少年的額頭和臉頰。

—

傍晚前他們才到達落腳的屋舍。在其中一個小屋放下行李後，加洛和里歐便換上更粗糙耐磨的服飾，戴上農業用的毛巾和手套，然後青年還特地跟屋舍主人借了個稻草帽，邊說著「太陽還很大哦」邊將帽子扣在里歐頭上。

「加洛不需要嗎？」

「哈哈，我這髮型會頂住帽子，」加洛指了指自己的雞冠頭，然後很是得意地補充了句，「再說這種熱度才難不倒我的滅火魂——」

「哈哈，什麼嘛。」里歐瞇著眼睛笑了，兩人便直接朝外面的田野走去。

大規模的收割安排在之後幾天，他們這天的計劃是幫忙摘下一部分已成熟的玉米作為晚餐的食材。

這裡已經有好幾戶原燃燒者的家庭定居，因此採摘量並不算小，不過對於平常工作就綜合體力、腦力和風險的兩人來說，這更像是體驗田園風味的活動。

兩人在甜玉米田裡沿著步行小徑往前走，腳踩著鬆軟的泥土，大且半濕潤的玉米葉從他們的頭髮和肩膀擦過。里歐走在前邊採或割下玉米棒，然後交給在後面推著手推車行走的加洛。

這批玉米的長勢確實喜人，大部分的玉米株高度在1.5米至1.8米之間，所以人手收成也並不費力。隨便剝開一顆玉米棒的葉和穗，下方都是顆粒分明，幾乎沒有蛀壞的情況。

偶爾遇上幾棵玉米株高度甚至超越加洛身高和手長範圍的，里歐就會喊青年的名字，笑著朝他勾勾手指，然後加洛心領神會地走上前，彎下腰，直接將少年扛上臂膀。里歐只需用手上的小鐮刀輕輕一割，就能順利取下最上方的玉米棒，準確地扔進他們身後的手推車裡——一如既往地配合默契。

「這些玉米長得真飽滿，很沉呢。」

「因為用的肥料裡混有火山灰，肥力有保證。」

「……火山啊。」

「覺得懷念嗎？」里歐仍坐在加洛的臂膀上，略略低頭。

加洛用毛巾擦了把臉：「感覺很厲害啊，火山狠狠噴發的時候氣勢那麼驚人，最後卻用這種形式培養新的生命。」

少年伸手摸了摸身側的玉米株，微笑起來：「……我們親眼見過的奇蹟，可真不少呢。」

「喂——需要幫忙嗎？」梅斯的聲音打斷了他們，青年從屋舍的方向朝他們走來，身後還跟著幾位孩童。

加洛看了下身後手推車裡堆滿的玉米棒，擺了擺手：「這些應該夠了吧？」

「確實，謝啦。」梅斯將手推車接了過去。他身旁的小女孩盯著加洛和還在他肩上的里歐看了一陣，突然撲到藍髮青年大腿旁邊：「大哥哥，我也想被舉高高！」

「哦，來！」加洛爽快地回答，蹲下身讓小女孩爬到自己另一邊手臂上，再次站起身。

儘管經歷了點小搖晃，但里歐在青年的臂膀裡仍靠得很穩，他波瀾不驚地伸出手來，幫女孩將亂了的頭髮和絲帶整理好，儼然習慣了青年一貫豪邁的舉動。

梅斯望著昔日首領那沉靜的臉，朝加洛彎起嘴角：「消防小哥，你——嗯，還真是厲害啊。」像是故意不說破似的。

「嘿嘿，當然！」加洛咧嘴笑了開來，將臂膀上的里歐和小女孩都圈得更穩，心想因為我的力量源泉在這裡啊。

—

屋舍的燈光在夜色下陸續開啟，人們在外面的空地架起了燒烤爐、餐桌和增加照明用的小篝火，空氣裡瀰漫著食物的香味。

這批屋舍裡住著的幾戶家庭的大人小孩，加上坎羅和梅斯以及首次來訪的加洛和里歐，只是隨意交談就已經人聲鼎沸。

梅斯在廚房裡為其他人準備湯品和麵包，坎羅跟加洛一起批量烤製玉米棒和蔬菜，給食物刷上醬料時炭火再帶出一波熱哄哄的香氣，里歐則穿行在廚房和戶外，將食物陸續放進大家的視野裡：最開始是幾大籃子剛出爐的黑麥麵包，然後是放了許多種蔬菜的馬鈴薯湯——裡面用的番茄還是里歐和幾位孩童飯前從溫室大棚裡摘下的。

準備就緒後人們或搬來小木凳，或席地而坐。加洛和里歐故意選在離篝火遠一些的地方——即便是難得的客人，但他們顯然無意過分入侵這裡已安定下來的生活節奏。

坎羅走過來，用鐵夾給加洛遞了個香氣撲鼻的烤玉米棒，加洛不假思索地用手接住，愣是被燙得將食物在兩手之間甩了好幾下。

正在用餐的孩童卻滿臉擔心地圍了過來，硬要用冰鎮的水幫他冰敷，引得青年很不好意思地撓了頭：「啊啊，今天我加洛.提莫斯認栽了，消防隊員失職——你們真是太可愛了——」他這樣喊著一把將幾個孩童全摟進了懷裡。

里歐微笑著看青年和孩子們玩成一團，順手從餐桌上拿下麵包籃，將放了葡萄乾和核桃顆粒的麵包取出，耐心地用餐刀切開，一個個均勻地抹上黃油，然後遞給他們身旁的孩子們。

「要配著湯一起吃完哦。」少年與孩子們交談的聲音總是這樣溫柔，孩子們乖乖地在原地坐下，認真地舀著馬鈴薯湯送進嘴裡。

加洛的心裡一陣暖意，笑著拿起已經不再滾燙的玉米啃咬起來。雖說是甜玉米，但這個品種甜度並不過分，而且很有嚼勁，看來蛋白質含量比市面上販賣的更高——當然青年不排除這是自己先入為主的想法，畢竟品嚐的是眼前這些曾經歷無數艱辛的人們的勞動成果，這種程度的「偏見」……總會有的吧。

里歐安靜地將手裡的麵包撕成小塊，一口一口慢慢地咀嚼，偶爾抬起頭望向篝火旁的人群，火焰的倒影在他熒紫色的眼睛裡跳動。

加洛突然想起在那還不算遙遠的過去裡兩人在山洞見面的情景，他從昏睡中睜開眼睛，最先看到的便是少年平靜漂亮的側臉，普羅米亞燃出的篝火將少年的眼睛照得明亮。

那時候燃燒者們的面容和身軀藏在兜帽和披風之下，只能從身形判斷出他們的年紀和性別，年幼的孩子們怯生生地從罐頭裡攝取有限的營養；里歐將一小團火焰投到他的臉頰旁作為警告，用壓抑著憤怒的話語揭穿了他對燃燒者們的無知與傲慢。

——和那時候相似的一群人，卻已是截然不同的場景。

這裡是露天的場所和明亮的篝火，無需逃離誰人的追捕；曾經傷痕累累的人們共同分享著充足的食物，沒有恐懼，大人與孩子們的笑容裡洋溢著真誠和溫暖。

加洛是多麼慶幸能夠與里歐相遇、相知，能和對方並肩作戰，能改變過去的荒謬理念，能有機會拉著少年的手陪伴在他身旁，能一起看著這樣溫暖的人間景象。

他感覺胸腔一陣澎湃，忍不住往少年身旁坐得更近，手臂貼住他的肩膀：「大家看上去很開心啊。」

「嗯，能這樣一起分享親手耕種和烹調的食物……」少年側頭望著他，眼神和面容無比溫潤，那是諸多感情在流淌，「會覺得總算沒有白費以前的功夫，孩子們也不需要經歷飢餓和逃亡了……我很高興。」

加洛心頭一熱，拉起少年的手湊到自己唇邊，將他的手指展開，然後在手心位置重重地吻了一下。

「我手上還沾著黃油哦。」里歐笑了起來。

「有什麼關係，」加洛煞有其事地將鼻子貼上他的手心，笑著說，「香噴噴的。」

「呼呼，」少年眨眨眼，用另一隻手指沾了些黃油在青年臉頰上一抹，語氣裡帶著調皮，「你也一樣了。」

「哈哈，Same！」

加洛.提莫斯笑得開懷，心中卻是無比認真地認為——他的生命裡能有里歐. 弗提亞，真是太好了。

—

這天晚上兩人就在屋舍的客房安頓下來，房間面積不大，但算得上舒適溫馨。

本來兩張單人床是完全足夠的，加洛和里歐洗過澡後也都準備早早入睡，但農戶的孩子們顯然對兩人充滿好感，起初說是來和他們道晚安，結果一進房間就賴著不願離開了。青年和少年對此倒是不介意，跟大人們商量了下，又從主屋搬來一些寢具，乾脆跟孩童們一起打了地舖。

加洛和里歐睡在最中間的位置，孩子們則分散地躺在他們的兩側，一開始還嬉鬧著讓兩人講救火隊工作遇到的人們和英勇故事，慢慢地就連呼吸聲都小了下去，進了夢鄉。

加洛和里歐就著小夜燈的光看孩童們稚嫩的睡臉，交換過視線笑了起來。

兩人這天著實消耗了不少體力：農作物的收成、準備晚餐，並在餐後幫忙清潔戶外和清洗數量龐大的餐具，一番折騰下來並不比救火隊那些有著大量機械和設備輔助的工作輕鬆。

加洛側過身朝向少年，控制著音量開了口：「果然不能小看農業，跟城市生活的節奏很不一樣，而且很有原則，不動手就沒有飯吃，哈哈。」

少年也將臉轉向他：「畢竟是人類文明的支柱產業。大家都有責任參與其中，親手創造生活。」

「里歐，」加洛伸手撩著少年垂在枕頭上的柔軟頭髮，「今天過得開心嗎？」

「很開心哦，」里歐的臉頰湊近他的手指，「跟大家一起分享晚餐，看著孩子們在屋簷下安心睡著，心裡會很踏實……距離我們當初的目標，確確實實邁出了一大步。」

「那就好。」加洛爽朗地笑了起來，厚實的手掌摩挲著對方的臉頰，「我長這麼大都生活在城市裡，這還是第一次在田野裡幹活——多虧了里歐先生給我這個機會——」他故意拖長了聲調。

少年輕笑了出聲：「也是我的第一次哦。說起來，我的很多『第一次』都跟加洛有關呢。」

第一次被立場截然相反的人理解和接受，第一次被鮮花包圍，第一次在人前淚如雨下，第一次在遊樂園裡坐著旋轉木馬說話，第一次在寒冬裡共同等待日出，第一次牽著手在海邊踩浪花……回憶不再以天為單位計算，濃縮在月和年裡的情感溢滿了胸腔。

加洛看著少年熒紫色的眼睛幽幽地閃動，笑著說：「我也一樣，比如『第一次』用人工呼吸來點燃火焰什麼的，」他支起手臂，湊到少年唇邊親了一下，「當然，不是人工呼吸的也是。」

「呼呼……那我真是幸運。」里歐看著青年那雙藍色眼睛裡帶些狡黠的光，抿起了嘴角——無論是因為生命被拯救，還是在那之後所延展下來的、這長長的道路。

我是如此幸運。

「今後也……一直這樣走下去吧。」少年輕聲說。

「當然！」青年回答得乾脆。

「嗚嗯……」聽見身後的動靜，里歐回過頭，躺在他身側的小男孩正伸手揪著他的睡衣一角，迷迷糊糊地說，「里歐哥哥……」

少年翻轉身軀，將那孩童攬近了些：「對不起，吵醒你了嗎？」

「我想聽你唱歌，跟以前一樣的那首歌……」

「好。」里歐朝加洛看了一眼，青年的眼裡是好奇，少年沒再說話，只是微笑著用手輕撫孩童的頭，臉朝向天花板，輕啟雙唇小聲地哼唱：

「他們不會燃為灰燼／褪色成灰

光芒就這樣 照亮浮塵

難以確認的希望之火 重新燃起／是你引領我 回到正途」

小夜燈下，加洛.提莫斯安靜地注視著里歐.弗提亞的側臉，指節跟著那歌聲輕敲節拍。

少年溫柔的嗓音漂浮在空氣裡，比火焰與燈色更溫暖地融入了夜晚。

重新譜寫的小夜曲，如同在訴說著這份愛與奇蹟——

是你走進我的生命中。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “Serenade（小夜曲）”的英文釋義之一是"A musical performance given to honor or express love for someone, often by one person."（一個人向另一個人表達愛意的聲樂演出），有種很萌動的「一對一」氛圍。
> 
> 2\. 最後的歌詞是從燃燒者的那首＜Ashes＞修改而成：  
> “They won’t be burnt to ashes / nor faded to grey  
> With light shining on them / Yes it's meant to be  
> The uncertain flame of hope reignites/ It’s you leading me back on the right track.”  
> 想用同一首歌曲和不同歌詞，來講述災難過去兩年多後，那些正式走向新生活、改寫了命運的名為「原燃燒者」的人類。
> 
> 3\. 食物和音樂一直是我很喜歡寫的題材，可純粹可繁複，但永遠不可缺少。相信加洛和里歐今後的人生也是如此，對彼此不可缺少，溫柔地延續下去。
> 
> 4\. 關聯篇目：
> 
> [【GaloLio】＜Stay With Me＞系列 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377)  
>   
> 


End file.
